The present invention relates to rice bowls and more particularly to a rice bowl which can be repeatedly used without the need to wash.
Conventional disposable kitchen utensils are generally made of foamed plastics, which are to be thrown away each time after use. However, the use of foamed plastics may cause an environmental pollution because regular foamed plastics are not dissolvable in the weather.
Further, foamed plastics may produce chemical reaction when it is used to contain hot fluid. During chemical reaction, harmful substances may produce simultaneously. Therefore, it is harmful to people's health to use such kind of disposable products for containing foods.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rice bowl which can be repeatedly used without the need to wash.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rice bowl in which the cover layers are made of a kind of plastic material which does not cause chemical reaction when it is heated by hot fluid.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rice bowl which does not produce environmental pollution.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a rice bowl which is inexpensive to manufacture.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a rice bowl includes a deep, rounded body which comprises several layers of plastic films smoothly secured thereto by means of a retainer ring. Two inner circular channels which have each a wider inner bottom and a narrower upper open are internally made on the body of the rice bowl so that the plastic films can be firmly retained thereto when they are covering over the surface of the rice bowl. The plastic films can be easily split off one after another through an indented line each time after meal, so that the rice bowl can be repeatedly used without the need to wash.